This invention relates to a process for preparing d-biotin.
Optically active d-biotin, also known as Vitamin H, is a natural product found in kidneys, livers, egg yolks, milk and yeast. The compound can be utilized to prevent the symptoms of egg white injury in experimental animals and is used medicinally to treat various dermatitides.
Biotin has been prepared synthetically by Harris et al. (Science, Vol. 97, pg. 447, 1943) and Baker et al. (J. Org. Chem., Vol. 12, p. 167, 1947) and the first commercial synthesis resulted from the work of Goldberg and Sternbach as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,489,235 and 2,489,236. The prior art processes for the production of optically active d-biotin proceeded via racemic intermediates and thus formed racemic mixtures of biotin. To produce the desired d-enantiomer, the resulting biotin had to be resolved by costly and time consuming techniques which led to a decrease in yield of the desired product.